Overtired
by DomesticatedWerewolves
Summary: There is an unwritten law used only in the early hours of the morning. What is done while you’re overtired, stays unsaid until the day you die. So…what would our favorite Yugioh characters do when they’re traveling back from a school trip?


Kana: YAY FOR SPONTANIOUS WEIRD THINGS!

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Yugioh is the day the penguins stop stealing our cheese.

This is based on a true story…kind of.

**Summary**: There is an unwritten law used only in the early hours of the morning. What is done while you're overtired, stays unsaid until the day you die. So…what would our favorite Yugioh characters do when they're traveling back from a school trip? And what is our narrator, Bakura, to do in the face of this bored tragedy?

OOOOO

**Overtired**

**One-shot**

OOOOO

_Wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie…_

I have no clue why I'm thinking 'wheetie' over and over, but it sure beats staring out the window and thinking of tulips. I'd rather think of a child's breakfast cereal, since it's tastier.

I barely had a blurry thought in the world, being trapped and all. On one side there was Marik annoying his light by poking him repeatedly while saying 'miff' with each prod. On the other was Pharaoh, looking so bored he had a hair clip on his nose and was entertaining himself with the noise he made when he breathed out of said nose. Yugi was giving him a 'oh my fnicking god' look (yeah, I just thought 'fnicking'!).

I myself was trying not to fall asleep for fear that – like everyone else on this couch buss from hell – one of these psychos would snap pictures of me to use as blackmail. To keep my eyes open I wasn't reading like my own little spawn of fuzzy hell, Ryou. No peoples, I was contemplating on A) chewing my hair, or B) jumping off the bus and becoming an androgynous yet somehow very male zookeeper.

"Don't even think about it."

I looked over at my light. "About what."

Ryou shook slightly in the over air-conditioned bus. "Just…_stop_ thinking. I've already heard more than I need to."

I ground the heel of my hand into my eye. "Then close the link." I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because you just said that you didn't want to hear my thoughts!"

"Oh…really?" Ryou gave me a clueless look with his brown eyes.

"Oh Ra." I palmed my face.

Ryou just went back to his book.

Then…five seconds later.

"Don't even think about that."

"Damn you Hikari! Go to sleep!" I banged my head against the seat in front of me.

"NO!" Ryou cried, doing his best to _sink_ into his seat. His nose sort of twitched like a rabbits…

"Why the hell not?" I asked, taken aback.

"The clowns…they will eat me." He whimpered, covering his head with his book.

_I should have just kept thinking about wheeties…in fact, the __**world**__ should think of cereal!_

"Wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie, wheetie…" I said in a slightly high voice, spinning in my seat.

I suddenly felt something hard, square, and warm smash onto my head. I went down like the 'Titanic' in a sea of icebergs.

"Die damn you." Said a familiar voice.

I looked over the back of my seat, seeing the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Yup, but this was excluding Zork with his creepy extra head/dildo coming out of his crotch. It shoots…Shadow Realm semen… (Insert screaming). Now _that's_ the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

But this second scary thing was a wild-eyed Kaiba. He was practically foaming at the mouth, one eye-lid twitching like mad as he gripped his laptop tight enough to make it snap in half like a squirrel's spine. His coffee cup was drained.

"You okay?" I asked, voice completely devoid of any fear. Hey, when you were a servant of the scariest thing you've ever seen in your life for a few millenniums you learn to be stoic all the time.

Kaiba gave me a rabid chipmunk sort of glare. "How would you feel if you just heard an idiotic albino singing 'wheetie' like a school girl?"

"Hey, hey, heeeeey!" I whined. "I am _not_ an albino -."

"The school girl part, however, is up for debate."

"Shut up Kaiba, or I'll break your computer over your head."

He looked at me like I just shot the pope than danced on his grave in a hooker outfit. Hey…that sounds sort of fun…and scary…but fun…

I like hookers…

Anyway…

Suddenly there was an odd feeling in my hair. I looked back away from the whimpering/rocking in place CEO to see Pharaoh pulling at my hair with that nose/hair clips of his.

"What is _that_!?" I screamed. Pharaoh looked at me. Then, without warning, the clip assaulted my nose, two of the prongs going up it. I grumbled for a second as he snickered, then took it off and did the same to him.

This went on for several minutes, until both of us had nosebleeds.

And _this_ happened only five minutes into the four hour drive.

OOOOO

REVIEW!


End file.
